1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a smart card. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a smart card having an e-paper.
2. Description of Related Art
A smart card is an integrated circuit (IC) chip having components such as a microprocessor, a card operating system, a security module and a memory, etc., which allows a holder to execute a predetermined operation. The smart cart provides function of calculation, encryption, two-way communication and security, so that besides the function of storing data, the smart card also has a function of protecting the data stored therein. Many smart cards do not have a display function, and information stored therein has to be first read by a far-end read and then displayed on a screen of the reader for a user to view, so that it is inconvenient for obtaining the information stored in the smart card.
Moreover, most of current train/bus tickets or movie tickets are disposable tickets, which may lead to a waste of paper and ink. If the smart card is designed to have the display function, information such as date, a vehicle number (a movie timetable) and a seat number, etc. can be displayed on the card, and the card can be repeatedly used to replace the tickets such as the train/bus tickets or the movie tickets that are abandoned after use, so as to save resources to avail environmental protection.